Walex Blissex
Walex Blissex is a doctor and engineer of starship design, and later a general of the Alliance to Restore the Republic, esteemed and respected throughout the galaxy. As an NPC, he is play by Joe. Biography Clone Wars Walex Blissex was a starship engineer who designed all kinds of craft, from starfighters to battleships. At some stage in his career, he earned the title of doctor. Blissex was always aided by assistants and his daughter, Lira.Inspired by the Aurek-class strikefighters from the Old Republic, he designed and developed the Delta-7 interceptor, a small craft purpose-built for use by the Jedi Order. In the waning days of the Galactic Republic and the Clone Wars, Blissex, designed the Victory-class Star Destroyer for Rendili StarDrive. The craft was considered to be among the best of its kind, and although it saw limited use by the Republic, it would be a mainstay of the Galactic Empire fleet in the future. Blissex worked on developing a new generation of X-wing and Y-wing starfighters designed to dogfight on equal terms with any starfighters in space. Blissex himself was never comfortable with devising war machines, but he acknowledged the need for them to keep the peace. Defection When Supreme Chancellor Palpatine made his grab for power in 19 BBY, Blissex chose to disappear from the galactic spotlight. He was idealistic, and he vehemently disagreed with Palpatine's policy of using weapons of mass destruction to police his new Galactic Empire, but he understood the threat that the Emperor posed to his safety. Rather than be forced to do that which he believed wrong, Blissex became one of the founding members of the Alliance to Restore the Republic. Despite this, his daughter married Imperial Governor Denn Wessex of the Relgim sector and took her father's intended place in the Empire. She designed the Imperial I-class Star Destroyer, working from her father's designs for the Victory I-class. Rebel Alliance Reunion on the Subjugator Blissex served the Alliance faithfully as an engineering advisor, but the inconsolable rift between him and his daughter affected him greatly. Although he intended to amend their relationship, Lira did not. Eventually, Blissex learned from Denn Wessex that his daughter was apparently dying. Wessex pleaded with Blissex to make the trip to the Relgim sector to see Lira, but Alliance High Command was skeptical. Labeling it a trap, they cautioned Blissex against making the journey, but the esteemed engineer insisted that he was of no use to the Empire and that he would make the trip no matter what. Wessex arranged to have Blissex picked up from Kwenn Space Station by the Victory-class Star Destroyer Subjugator, which would be traveling under the ruse of a supply stop. Upon reaching Kwenn, Blissex, Rar Beren, Cage, Novemberal, and C-D33 were all thrown in the Subjugator's detention cells, ready for interrogation by the fit and well Lira Wessex. Lira had devised the trap, as her designs for the Imperial-I-class had never been able to match the quality they would have reached at her father's hands. During the interrogation, the Subjugator fell under attack from Task Force Star, who was unaware that Blissex was aboard. During the battle, the Subjugator was crippled, causing Captain Kolaff to set the Subjugator to self-destruct just as the Rebels would make their second attack, using a code known only to Lira. During a power blackout, Novemberal, Cage, Rar, and C-D33 liberated Blissex from an interrogation droid.Due to the rigorous interrogation, the aging Blissex was exhausted and barely able to stand. The group then made their way through the burning body of the ''Subjugator ''while being antagonized by Kolaff. Blissex's knowledge of his own ship design was critical in guiding the small group through the ship. Novemberal, however, was able to discover Kolaff's plan to destroy the ship. Blissex realized he could turn the tables on Kolaff by setting the ship to self-destruct an hour earlier than scheduled. Making their way to the ship's core, Blissex, Cage, C-D33, Rar, and Novemberal battled various Imperial troopers along the way. Upon reaching the core, Blissex noticed that the self-destruct sequence was one known only to: his daughter. The truth of the situation dawned on Blissex, and he realized that his own daughter had trapped him. The engineer was devastated at the news, but was given little time to console himself. The gambit to alter the self destruct sequence proved to be another trap, and the trio found themselves battling stormtroopers once again. Learning of the communications panel in the ship's hangar or bridge, the group set off throughout the harried ship, with Blissex guiding his allies every step of the way. Eventually, the group encountered T-3PO, a protocol droid evacuating the ship. The group eventually found their way to the docking bay, only to be confronted by Kolaff. Cage and Rar defeated Kolaff in a brief confrontation, and the Rebels then moved on to Hangar Bay H-12. However, Lira and two death troopers arrived to stop Blissex and his allies from escaping. As the assailants attempted to kill the Rebels, Novemberal attacked Lira and the Rebels sneaked by the death troopers. The members of Task Force Star picked up the group, and the ''Subjugator ''exploded. Despite this, Blissex knew that Lira had died in the explosion, leaving him no opportunity to reconcile their relationship. Heartbroken, Blissex returned to active service.